legend duel
by LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess
Summary: Yugioh and Yugioh gx comes together for a duel of a century.
1. Chapter 1

Legend Duel

chapter 1

It was a normal day at Duel Academy. Jaden was sleeping in class and Crowler was telling everyone that they are going to have legendary duelist coming to there school. Then Jaden woke up and said when are they coming here. Then Crowler said tomrrow. Wow. Who is all coming?

Seto Kiba,

Joey Wheeler,

Mai Valentine,

Marik and Ishizue Ishta,

and a very special guess you may know about, dueling legend.

They will be staying here for a whole week.

They will arive first thing tomrrow. They will also be sign roommates with them. They will also be dueling everyone they wish to duel but, one of them ask us if Jaden Yuki can duel him. Really me wow I wonder who it is? Jaden said

Kuriii Kuriii. What is it wing kuriboh. Kuriii Kuriii Kurii. No way the king of games him self.

Kuriii

wow I can ont wait Jaden said.

Now everyone go to your dorms and get some rest because 10 am they will be here no matter what. So everyone went to there dorms and went to bed.

At the ship where the Legends are Yugi is up and saying that he wish his Yami was here he could have seen duel academy and duel with him. Then before he went to bed he heard someone saying his name and he looked and he saw a bright light that was forming something and the light was gone but it was a spirit but it was no ordinary spirit it was Yami I mean Atem.

Atem then handed Yugi the millenium puzzel and told him to wear it so they can have there bond back with each other and he can be there for Yugi. So Atem faeded away and Yugi went to bed for tomrrow.

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Duelists arrive

So first thing in the morning Jaden woke up and headed to the dock to see the entire famous duelist including the king of games himself. By the time he got there everyone was waiting for the boat to come to see all of them.

On the boat

Yugi woke up and was thinking about last night to see if that was a dream or not and when he woke up the millennium puzzle was around his neck and saw Atem looking at him. So that was not a dream at all then huh.

Atem told him no it was not. I came back because I could see that you are so depress with out me around, and I also heard your wish last night from the afterlife. I missed you so much. Me to Atem so they each saw that they were almost there.

At the docks

The boat arrive and Crowler called the names of the legend duelists.

You might know him as the underdog and 2nd at duelist kingdom, Joey Wheeler. He has Red eyes black dragon and time wizard someone said.

You might know her with a cool see, she is brave,sticks up for her self, and been at bdomattle city and duelist king. Mai Valentine. She has harpy lady sisters and harpy lady a girl said.

You might know these two they are brother and sister, they each had a millennium item, the protectors of the pharaoh tomb, at battle city ,and one had an Egyptian god card the wing dragon of Ra, Marik and Ishsizue Ishtar.

You know him as the proud owner of Kiba Corp, Built are school,he had an Egyptian god card Obolisk the tormentor, Battle city, KC grand championship, duelist kingdom, and battle Yugi non stop. Seto Kiba.

The best for last. You know him as king of games, from battle city, duelist kingdom, KC championship, and kept his tittle when it was on the line, battle Dartzs from taking over the world with help of his friend all the way, had his first Egyptian god card Slifer the sky dragon and now has all three of them. Yugi Motou.

Everyone started running up toward all of the duelist asking for autographs and pics.

Then all of the duelists went on a tour to see around Duel Acadamy and everyone was following until Seto told evreyone to go to there dorms or they are expelled. so they all left and they continued the tour and were thinking of where all the duelists could stay so they all decided to go to different dorms. Mai and Ishizue went to the Ra yellow girl dorm, seto went to the obolisk blue dorm,Joey and Marik went to the Ra Yellow boys Dorm and Yugi went to the slifer red dorm.

So when they went to the dorms they all decided to take there bags there and go to the audatorium to see what next .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 talk about the pharaoh

when everyone went to the auditorium they told everyone that they can duel anyone of the duelists for fun and then on Friday you will have a chance of dueling the king of games himself.

The way you can duel him and shot of his title is to be in the duel tormentor that is including the other duelist that want to duel him.

First the king of games his self wants to say something to all of you students.

I am glad I am meeting all of you and to duel the winner of the tormentor and I have a surprise for the winner of the duel. I don't know if your teachers told you this or not. But when I was 10 years old I started putting together the millennium puzzle and at age 16 I had finish it. When I was finished with it I ask for a real friend who would be there for me because I only had one friend. I was always bully and had hardly no friends. The puzzle came threw with me and I had a friend but, he was no ordinary friend he was once the ruler of Egypt 5,000 years ago as Pharaoh, that sealed his soul in the millennium puzzle that I got around my neck right now to save man kind. So when I was 15 years old h. e been there with me that defeated Seto Kiba and had the championship title when we bested him. When we were in duelist kingdom , Battle city, Battling Dartzs , even in the realistic capsule monsters game, and even Kc grand championship together. When we were in tough situations and dueling we swap places but, I always helped him to. Then when I was 18 he had to regain his memories with the three Egyptian god cards. He did know he was going to be introuble in his memories and change the future by a evil person name Bakaura that was trap in the millennium ring, and controlling my friend Ryou. Bakaura was also Zorc who tried to destroy Eygpt and the world. The only way he could defeat him was by his name but he erased his memories , so he did not know until me , Joey, Tea, and Tristan found it and gave it to him. There was a problem by doing so because in was writen in a language that we did not know. So we thought about it and it appeared on the cartoush and he said his name. (I am king Atem) and he revived the Egyptian Gods because they were turn in to cement by Zorc because he was so strong then them. So after he revived them he combine them together into the creator of light and destroyed Zorc but, he had one more thing to do before he be at rest in the after life. He had to be defeated by someone in order to be in the afterlife So I step in and I defeated him , the gods, dark magician and dark magician girl for him to be at rest and the millennium items were gone as well. So last night he had came back last night and had give me the puzzle again to have are bond back.

So the winner will be dueling us both.

Wow an ancient pharaoh and get to meet and see him.

Now I am going to due my best to win.

But Jayden Yuki I would like to see how good you got while we are dueling and if you don't make it to the finals I will still duel you know matter what.

What? No fair. Why does he get to duel him no matter what?

Mr king of games has been checking up on him ever since they met and he has gave him wing kurriboh.

No fair . Everyone said

but he did say it to the teachers for him to duel him.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

So once the tour was over it was lunch time.

Everyone tried to follow them to where they were going to eat lunch, but the students would not go to there dourms until Seto told them I you do not go right now you are band rom the school and so they left and went there dourms.

At the lunch rooms everyone was eating there lunch and talking about all the ledgen duelists.

So once they were done eating they decided to go ind Yugi Mouto

when they went outside they saw the king of games him self walking to where his cards were so he can reclaim them.

YUGI and ATEM

You ready to go get are cards Atem.

Yep.

Where are they at Atem.

Well see I got are God cards right here, but I need to tell you something first about them, or what happen when you were in the aterelife.

What is it Yugi?

Well on day when me and kiba were dueling there was this light and when the light was gone I was in some place that was dark and the three gods were there as well.

They said that some reason I can speak to them and I can hear them talking.

Also they gave me a power to b ring the monsters real and talk to them.

Thats good for you. I am glad..

they also gave me a monster I never heard of.

What is its name?

Well here is the thing it is my shadow creature.

He has wings like an angel.

Has tan skin like you when you were in your memories.

With a sword and hair like mine.

And has all the specail abilities of the gods and is really powerul with the swords.

Wow I can not wait to see him.

Well the gods said when I come to the island to go to are old cards and show are puzzle to it.

That is all they said.

Wow.

We are here now.

BACK WITH Chazz, Jayden, Hulkaberry, Siy, and Alexis

Yugi must be getting his cards back but, who is he talking to.

Well lets go find out,

At the Yugi deck exibit

well we are here let get this done.

So Yugi picked the puzzel up and asked Atem to hold it with him near there cards.

Then a bright light came and blind them and brought them to the gods and saw Yugi shadow creature right by them and told him that I will always be with you for all entirniy.

What is your name?

You can call me halo of kindness, hope , and peace or Halo for short.

Alright then.

Then the gods came and said to Atem.

Atem you know that you want to stay with Yugi but, you can't stay for ever you need to go to the afterlife soon.

We will give you up to 10 years with Yugi.

Then when he dies you will be there with him.

I know what I have to do.

Great.

Then a bright light came and took them back to the case and Yugi had his deck and a light came out and it looked like a rectangle.

Once the the light was gone. Yugi saw his shadow creature.

Halo of kindness, hope , and peace

Attack: 6000

Deffence :6000

Effect:

once a new monster pops on your opponents field is destroyed automadicaly with its sword.

Can be special summon by sacraicing 3 monsters

or normal summon

if sacraficing three monster. There attack and deffence are added to him.

Wow. To cool.


	5. authour note

Dear my readers I am sorry that it is been long since I wrote a new chapter for my stories.

I vow to protect you always.

Yugi transformed by Faith.

Yugi has dog days.

Ledgend Duels.

But , I had been busy with my summer vacation , spending time with my mom, brothers, dad, ect…

With school starting , I will have time but don't know when.

I know I will have time on breaks.

But if you have any ideas for my stories , send me a private message and I can try to use it.

Sincearly, Yugi sister laya sun princess.

P.s the chapters should be up in a few months ,or soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Wow I can not believe hat I have my own shadow creature and is like me.

Yep and he is powerful to.(atem)

Just then Yugi had got his deck out and put it back in its holder and left to go meet up with everyone.

Jayden and his friends had saw the whole thing and Jayden saw his new monster with Atem.

Yugi can me and you do a duel just for fun. (jayden)

Sure just you for now because we got to get set up for the tournament remember.

Right.

Ready.

Yep.

Lets duel.

Yugi went first since he was the challenger.

I draw and I summon Queen knight in defense mode and I put two cards face down.

Atk:1500

Def:1600

Your move.

I draw and I will play Elemental HERO Avian in Attack mode and to attack queen knight .

I activate my trap card mirror force.

Avian is destroyed.

I put two cards face down and end my turn.

I draw and put Kings knight down in attack mode.

Atk:1600

Def:1400

Once I have both kings and queens knight on the field I can summon jacks knight automadicaly.

Then I sacrafice these three in order to summon slifer the sky dragon and I will activat jar of greed to draw two more cards.

Now slifer has 4000 attack and defense points.

Slifer attack Jaydens life points directily.

Jayden life point went to 0.

Good job jayden . That was a great duel.

Aw shucks I just wanted to do it for actrully.

Ok.

Hey Yugi who is that new monster of yours.

Oh him.

He is my shadow creature . his name is Halo of kindness , peace and hope.

Wow he looks like you and Atem.

He does.

It time to go now we need to get to the duel arena now since it is time to duel with everyone and who the other duelist want to duel .

Right.

To be contiued….

Next chapter will be the duels.

Maybe yugi new monster will be in there, still deciding.

Like I said , since school has started or is about to be starting its going take a while to think of new deas for the story.

Sin. Yugi sister laya sun princess.

p.s keep a look out of my new story

Dark vs. Light


End file.
